As is well known, consumers demand a choice between many different models of automobiles. Depending on the circumstances, some consumers might desire a simple yet effective automobile, with the principal and indeed overriding consideration being cost. With this in mind, the present invention recognizes that it is possible to provide an effective and useful automobile, the cost of which can be minimized by minimizing the weight of the automobile and by using the novel structure disclosed herein.
More specifically, the present invention recognizes that the cost of an automobile can be minimized by minimizing the weight of the automobile. This is because a lightweight automobile, among other things, can be propelled by a relatively small, fuel-efficient power plant. Additionally, certain lightweight materials happen to be inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
As further recognized by the present invention, it is advantageous to further reduce the weight and expense of such an automobile by providing effective yet inexpensive automotive subsystems, such as headlamp systems, for use in conjunction with the automobile. While existing headlamp systems are effective, many existing systems include metal mounting components and consequently are relatively heavy. Moreover, many existing systems provide high and low head beams by incorporating two separate bulb filaments, thus requiring the use of headlamps which are relatively expensive vis-a-vis single filament bulbs. While it is desirable to provide high and low head beams, it can be appreciated in light of the discussion above that the cost of the subsystems intended for use in the present automobile preferably is minimized.
Still further, the elevation angle of the head beams of existing automobile headlamp systems can be adjusted, if at all, only by using an appropriate tool to manipulate adjusting screws that are located on the headlamp housings. As recognized by the present invention, however, while such adjusting means ordinarily are sufficient for relatively heavy metal-bodied automobiles, a more convenient and less cumbersome means for adjusting the head beam elevation angle is desirable in plastic-bodied automobiles. This is because, as recognized herein, the pitch angle of a lightweight plastic-bodied automobile, when transporting little weight, can vary markedly from the pitch angle of the automobile when, e.g., the rear trunk of the lightweight automobile supports a heavy load. The present invention further recognizes that in a lightweight plastic-bodied automobile, the potentially large variation in the pitch angle of the automobile can require relatively frequent adjustment of the head beam elevation angle. For this reason, it is desirable to provide an easier and more convenient means than is currently available for adjusting the elevation angle of a head beam.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, inexpensive headlamp mount for a plastic-bodied automobile. Another object of the present invention is to provide a headlamp mount for an automobile which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for adjusting the elevation angle of the head beam of an automobile which is convenient, and which can be operated from the passenger compartment of the automobile. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a high beam and a low beam in an automobile headlamp system having single-filament, comparatively inexpensive bulbs.